when Kira met Justin
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: this is the prequil to my Once a Ranger story wich can be found in on my stories list on my profile this is mostly set in Turtle Cove but it also goes to Blue Bay Habour and Reefside. Enjoy and tell me what you think i'm working on sequil to this and a forth part which tells of the missions that the Rangers got chosen.
1. Chapter 1

**WHEN KIRA MET JUSTIN**

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or the characters

Summery: This is a prequel to Once a Ranger. This is the story of how Kira and Justin met and became a couple up till Kira reveals she knows Justin's a Ranger in Dino Thunder, also not too much action as in fight scenes but a few fights for Justin. And some appearance's from other Rangers.

**Chapter 1**

The Ford family had moved to Turtle Cove so Pete Ford could start his new job he was working in an insurance broker's office. On the first day he was shown round by Doug Stewart who mentioned in response to Pete saying about Kira starting Turtle Cove high, that he had a son who goes to Turtle Cove high called Justin who was in an advanced class he was taking classes a year above him while remaining in his current classes as their wasn't any room in the classes a year ahead of him.

Justin had been kept back years at school because his dad had kept moving round and Justin's school work and attitude had changed he resented his dad for changing jobs every year and moving round the country he had lost all contact with any of his friends from the two Turbo teams that he had worked with. In fact the only Rangers he stayed in contact with were the Silver Guardians.

Meanwhile at Turtle Cove high Justin had been called to the principal's office and had been asked to show a new student around he agreed and then waited as the principal went over to the door and asked the new student to enter the office as she came in their eyes met each other and instantly they knew there was a connection between the two almost like love at first sight. They left the office and headed round the school and Justin showed her round then at the end of the day they walked home Justin couldn't risk driving Storm Blaster as he was still in the process of getting his proper driver's license. After a walk of about ten minutes they arrived at Kira's house.

"Do you want to come in for a while?" asked Kira.

"Sure why not my dad's not back from work for a few hours" replied Justin.

"Same here but my mum should be?"

"Cool?"

They walked up the pathway towards the front door and Kira opens the door and invites Justin in.

"Hey mum I'm home?" called Kira.

Kira's mum came walking out and saw Kira and the boy standing next to her and she said

"So who's your new friend?"

"Mum this is Justin Stewart he showed me around the school today. Justin this is my mum?" Kira said.

"Hi Justin?" said Mrs. Ford.

"Hi Mrs. Ford, how are you?" asked Justin being polite.

"Very well thank you so how many classes do you two have together?"

"We are in the same classes three times a day but I'm in an advanced class, I do work a year ahead of me" said Justin.

"Oh" said Mrs. Ford.

"Yeah but if I hadn't been moved round the country with my dad I'd be a few years up when I was in Angel Grove I entered high school at 12 but then after my dad moved us to Mariner Bay my school records got misplaced so I had to go back to junior school and I aced it and after half a year I got put in advanced classes but I'm in the same grade as Kira because of the problems after we moved to Turtle Cove my old school didn't transfer my records in time"

"Oh so where does your father work Justin?"

"He works at the biggest insurance brokers in town"

"Really?" asked Kira.

"Yeah why?"

"That's where my dad's new job is"

"Do you think they work together?"

"Maybe, we could find out when your dad gets home?"

"Yeah"

"Justin do you want to stay for tea?" asked Mrs. Ford.

"Uh I don't know it depends what time my dad leaves work at?"

"Would you like to ring him and ask? I'll gladly make you something it's been a long time since I've seen Kira this happy"

"Ok" Justin said as Mrs. Ford handed him the phone.

Justin rang the number for his dad's office but when the phone was answered a strange voice was on the other end.

'Hello' said the voice.

"Hi could I speak to Mr. Stewart please?"

'Sure Doug the phones for you' said the voice.

'Hello?' said Justin's dad.

"Hi Dad could I have tea round my new friends house?"

'Who is it Justin so I know where to pick you up from later?'

"It Kira Ford a new girl I met at school?"

'Oh ok I'm working with her father'

"Yeah we kinda guessed that while we were talking"

'Ok I'll pick you up when we've finished here were still quiet away from being finished'

"Right see you later dad"

'Bye Justin'

As they both put the phone down and Justin walked back in to the front room and sat down next to Kira on the sofa and said "You were right they do work together they share the same office"

"Maybe it was fate that we met today then?"

"Yeah it must be" said Justin he didn't know why but he could sense something a hidden power inside of Kira but he didn't say anything.

A/N here is Chapter 1 finished and ready to go hope you all like. Let me know what you all think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I only own story idea not Power Ranger's. Here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy.

A few months had passed and the two families had become close friends, Justin and Kira had started spending more time with each other away from their families they were inseparable they would go for walks around Turtle lake through the park and just have fun together. Doug Stewart, Karen Ford and Pete Ford could recognize the signs and they knew that Kira and Justin would eventually fall in love with each other and wanna go on a date with each other they were just waiting for them to ask.

Meanwhile Kira and Justin were walking hand in hand together through the park when an explosion went off behind them and their stood a monster with a huge horn on its head Kira clung on to Justin in fear and Justin wished he could use his Turbo Morpher but he couldn't in front of Kira he needed to get her safe before he could do anything else but thankfully the Wild Force Rangers showed up and fought the org while Justin and Kira ran away.

"What was that thing?" asked Kira.

"I don't know but I'm glad the Rangers showed up" Justin said.

"Yeah, Justin what would you have done if they hadn't shown up?"

"I'd have got you to safety whatever the cost even if I had to fight that thing" Justin replied honestly.

"Justin will you kiss me?"

"Only if you sure you want me two"

"I do, I love you Justin"

"I love you to Kira"

The two kissed gently and broke apart but when they looked round they were surrounded by Toxica and her putrid's.

"Justin what do we do now?" asked Kira scarred for her safety.

"Stay behind me and I'll try to hold them off if you see a gap run we'll meet at your house later if everything works out?"

"Ok but how are you gunna defend yourself?"

"I had martial arts lessons in Angel Grove from two of my friends Tommy and Rocky I could hold my own against most people but we need a distraction for you to escape and this is the only way"

"Alright but be careful Justin?"

"I will Kira I promise" said Justin as he stepped towards the first few and knocked them down causing a gap for Kira to run through, which she did and she didn't stop until she reached home.

'Right you picked a fight with the wrong human' thought Justin to himself as he pulled his Turbo key from his pocket.

"SHIFT IN TO TURBO MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" he called and morphed in to his Ranger suit "TURBO HAND BLASTERS" called Justin as his weapons of choice appeared in his hands and he blasted them into dust. "POWER DOWN" he said.

Meanwhile Kira had just got home and slammed the door behind her.

"Kira what's wrong has Justin done something to you?" asked her mum.

"No mum he defended me and told me to run home" said Kira trying to catch her breath.

"Defend you from what?"

"I don't know what they were but these horrible things that a woman with a horn coming out of her head sent out of a shell at us"

"What is he alright?"

"I hope so he said he'd come round later if he's ok?"

"Not a chance Kira were going to the park to find him lets go to the car"

"Ok mum but I really glad he can defend himself which caused the distraction for me to escape"

"Can he fight?"

"Yes he said he was taught Martial Arts by two of his friends in Angel Grove"

"Good at least he'd do anything to protect you which means he truly does have feelings for you Kira?"

"I know that mum he's told me what I mean to him and I believe him when he said he'd never been happier since he'd met me?"

They had arrived at the park and Karen parked her car and together she and Kira headed into the park to find Justin and see if he was alright.

Justin could hear Kira calling his name and then he heard her mother's voice as well.

'Oh crap' thought Justin 'I got make out it was a hard fight'

Justin sat in front of a tree breathing hard and tried to make it look like it had been a hard fight.

"Justin" called Kira as she saw him sitting at the tree.

"K-Kira" said Justin making it sound like he was worn out, he had managed to rip his trousers and his T-shirt making it look like he'd taken a bit of damage. Then Kira's mother walked up and saw Justin she held her hand out for him to help him stand and with Kira's help they got Justin to the car and drove back to Kira's parent's house. By the time they got their Justin was feeling better if a little guilty at lying to Kira and her mother. But it was the right thing to do to protect them he hoped if they did find out the truth one day they could forgive him.

"Justin thank you for insuring Kira was safe even sacrificing yourself to do that" said Karen.

"Don't worry Kira means so much to me I'd gladly do it again if I had to"

"Justin I was scared that you were seriously hurt?" said Kira.

"Kira if it would keep you safe I'd do anything" said Justin.

"I believe you" said Karen.

"Kira I really love you, you are the best thing ever to happen to me in my life" Justin really meant what he was saying. He knew if he had to choose between his Turbo powers or Kira he would pick Kira.

A/N so what did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A/N 1: sorry for the delay but my computer has been playing up finally got it fixed and Chapter 3 is ready.

A/N 2: thanks to all the readers of this story but so far only one person has reviewed so please could a few more of you do so and let me know what you think?

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers but I do own this story. Now back to the story.

Justin and Kira had official been a couple for almost a month now and were driving round Turtle Cove in Storm Blaster Justin had finally passed his test and was able to drive it on the streets as him self and not just as the Blue Turbo Ranger. Kira was enjoying the ride in Storm Blaster Justin has told her he'd had the car for years it had been a gift from a friend who had left America years ago and it had stayed in the Garage with Justin learning engines from it how to check the oil and make sure the Engine was running smooth and general mechanical problems.

"Justin can we stop some where?" asked Kira

"You got anywhere in mind?" asked Justin

"Yeah how about the cinema theirs a film on I thought you might want to watch with me?"

"Sure we can do that" said Justin who was actually driving Storm Blaster "Which cinema is it on at?" he asked

"The local Multiplex"

"Right then let's go then" said Justin.

They drove to the Cinema and got in line to get their tickets for the film they were going to watch

"Kira what film do I get the tickets for?" asked Justin

"The Ring"

"Isn't that the one were you watch a video then you get a phone call saying you'll die in seven days?"

"Yeah it is I've seen it advertised and it looks good just promise you won't laugh if I get scared by any of it while were in the Cinema?"

"What sort of boyfriend would I be if I did that?" Justin asked jokingly already knowing what Kira's answer would be they'd spent enough time together now they new each others sense of humor.

"An ex-boyfriend" said Kira laughing a little

"You want popcorn and a drink?" asked Justin

"Of course get extra large and we can share them" said Kira as they walked over to the confectionary stand and ordered the largest soda and box of popcorn they sold in the cinema they got them and headed to the room in the cinema that was playing the film they were watching.

After the film finished they got in Storm Blaster and headed for Kira's parents house they got their and found the house empty so they sat on the sofa and kept kissing each other until they heard a noise that sounded like some one clearing their throat and the broke apart a looked round and their stood Kira's mother Karen.

"So how long have you been doing that for?" she asked

"About half an hour" Justin lied neither him or Kira had noticed what time they'd gotten in from the cinema so Kira just backed Justin up.

"Ok as long as it hasn't gone any further you two aren't are you?"

"God mum no, were only just at the kissing stage" said Kira

"Uhm I think I need to use the toilet" said Justin deciding to get out of the way before Karen made them both blush. He got up and walked up the stairs getting his phone out deciding to play a joke on Kira

"Thank god I thought we were gunna have to have a private talk"

"Mum stop it your embarrassing me?"

"Ok Kira so what film did you watch at the cinema then?"

"The Ring"

"Was it any good?"

"Not to bad a little scary with the creepy phone calls"

RING, RING

RING, RING

The sound of the phone ringing made Kira jump a little she watched as Karen picked it up and said "Hello"

"Mrs. Ford it's Justin don't tell Kira it's me I just want to spook her after she got scared about this bit in the film?" said Justin.

"Kira it's for you" said Karen.

Kira got up shaking a little and took the phone from her mother and said "Hello"

"Seven days" said Justin in an impersonation of the girl from the film.

"What?" asked Kira.

"Look behind you?" said the Voice again.

Kira was shaking as she slowly turned and saw Justin their with a smirk on his face and Karen trying hard not to laugh as well. Kira walked up and hit Justin then shouted at him. "JUSTIN YOU KNOW THAT BIT FREAKED ME OUT WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING"

Karen burst out laughing and Kira turns to her still angry "AND YOU WERE IN ON IT"

"Oh Kira come on it was a laugh" said Karen trying to calm Kira down. Karen knew her daughter sometimes had a volatile temper but it had been a while since it had boiled over and ever since she had met Justin her temper seemed to have cooled even more but not today.

"I'm going out fro a few minuets to calm down?" said Kira as she left the house.

"Mrs. Ford I'm really sorry I didn't think she'd do that?"

"It's ok Justin it was just a joke and I know Kira will calm down in the end she just needs a few minuets"

"I'm gunna go find her anyway it's dangerous to be out their on your own with those creatures around"

"Ok Justin good luck"

Justin headed out the door and went to find Kira.

He found Kira walking round Turtle Lake and as he approached her she stopped and looked out in to the lake.

"Kira I'm really sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just thought it'd make you laugh?"

"Justin I know you didn't mean it it's just how did you throw your voice so well to mimic that voice it was creepy?"

"It's practice I can throw my voice to impersonate most people after I hear them. You know if wanted to freak you out more I could have said what voice?"

"Try it a see what happens?" challenged Kira.

"Nah I think I'll try your dad's voice?" said Justin smiling

Even before he could say another word Kira Pushed him in to Turtle Lake and laughed as he pulled himself out soaking wet but what she didn't laugh at was when Justin grabbed her and hugged her wetting her as well they made up and kissed as they walked hand in hand to where Justin had parked Storm Blaster. Once they reached the jeep Justin passed the keys to Kira and said "You can drive home?"

"Are you sure?"

"You have a license don't you?"

"Yeah a provisional not a full license"

"Well as long as you don't crash you'll be ok"

"Cool can you help me though I don't even know how to start it?"

"Don't worry you'll do fine" Justin said as he opened the door for her and after she got in he closed the door and as he walked round the back he said "Be nice to her Storm?" the jeep didn't respond as Justin got a towel out of his work out bag and walked round and got in the passenger seat.

"Justin how do I start it?"

"You push that button" said Justin

Kira pushed the button and Storm Blaster started up and she drove it back to her house and pulled up the drive and pushed the button again and the jeep switched off she got out the car and waited for Justin and once he came round to her she said "I'm sorry for pushing you in the lake"

"Hey don't worry if you had offered to help me out I'd probably have pulled you in anyway"

"So the hug was to get me wet then?"

"Yeah pretty much" admitted Justin

They entered the house together laughing and wet.

After a few minuets later Karen came in and saw them standing their Justin was still very wet and Kira was damp by comparison.

"What appened?" asked Karen.

"Kira pushed me in Turtle Lake" said Justin

"And once he got out he hugged me" said Kira

"You two have it bad don't you" Karen said

"We just love to show how much we mean to each other" said Justin.

"Do you have a change of clothes Justin you catch a cold wearing them?"

"Yes Mrs. Ford I have spare clothes in my work out bag"

"Go and get them and you can change in the bathroom"

"Thanks" said Justin as he headed back out side to get his work out bag

"Kira I trust you to are ok now?"

"Yes mum were fine just had to have a little bit of fun"

"Ok go and change Kira you'll catch a cold as well"

Justin just walked through the door as he noticed Kira's evil smirk as she said "Well in that case we could share a bed and wait for you to bring warm food to us"

"Kira go and change now" said Karen

Both Kira and Justin got changed and came down the stairs and walked back in to the front room and sat on the sofa as Karen came in and asked "Do you have any homework due for school next week Kira?"

"Actually yeah I have a report to do about the battle of independence, but all the bits are in my room. Justin would you like to come up stairs and help me with it?" asked Kira

"Of course I can I kinda aced the battle of independence" said Justin as they got up holding hands and made their way towards the stairs and were just about to go up when Karen poked her head round the door.

"Make sure all you do is help her with the battle of independence" she said

"God sake mum we already told you we haven't got that far yet" said Kira

"I'm just making sure you know your still under age"

"Mum your embarrassing me in front of my boyfriend"

"Mrs. Ford all were gunna do is look at the bits of info that Kira has on the battle and then work out how to put it all together" said Justin

"Right I'll call in half an hour for you to come down and get you dinner" said Mrs. Ford

Kira and Justin had been in Kira's room for almost 10 minuets and had finally found all of Kira's research on the Battle of independence and had started to organize it but were side tracked by the continuous stopping to kiss each other. And before they new it Karen was calling them down for their dinner, they left the work on a table and headed downstairs to eat.

"So how much more have you got to do?" asked Karen

"Not much just got to make sense of everything and get it in some sort of order but that's the easiest part." said Justin

"So how long will that take?"

"Maybe a hour or so and I can leave Kira to write it up and I'll come by tomorrow to check how it sounds and see if anything needs changing then its done" said Justin

"Ok, I'm glad you're helping Kira Justin"

"I enjoy helping people it's like what I was taught about martial arts respect people and you will be respected"

"What does that mean?"

"It means if you help someone then one day when you need help someone will be their for you" said Justin

An hour later and everything was ready for Kira to write the report so Justin left her to it and headed home after giving her a kiss and promising to see her tomorrow morning.

The next day Justin came round to check the report that Kira had written but when he got their something didn't feel right he knocked on the front door but their was no answer and they couldn't have been out because Karen's car was still in the drive, so Justin walked round the back of the house and noticed that the back door had been forced open. He didn't panic he called his dads office.

"Hello" said Doug as he answered the phone

"Dad can you Mr. Ford on the phone?" asked Justin

"Sure Justin?" said Doug a she handed the phone to Pete

"Hello" said Mr. Ford"

"Mr. Ford I just got to your house and I knocked on the door and their was no answer so I walked round the back and the back door's been ripped from its hinges" said Justin slightly panicking now he was telling Pete the bad news.

"I'm coming over right now we'll look round together then call the police?"

"Ok Mr. Ford I'll be waiting out the front for you"

"Thanks Justin bye" Pete handed the phone back to Doug and said "I have to go theirs a problem at home something's happened and the back door's been forced open, Justin is their now waiting for me"

"Ok Pete. Go I hope everything is ok with your family" said Doug

"So do I thanks Doug" he said as he grabbed his coat and ran to his car.

Meanwhile at the Ford house Justin was sitting in Storm Blaster waiting when the jeep started beeping on its own.

"Storm Blaster whats wrong?" asked Justin

"Beep-Beep-Beep, Beep-Beep" came the reply from the jeep. Justin looked round but couldn't see anything and then it hit him those Putrids had seen him Morph and so had the woman who had sent them after him and Kira so their was a chance that they had broke in the house looking for Justin since they had seen the two of them together.

"It's my fault she's been taken" he said to Storm Blaster

"Beep?" asked the car

"After I sent her away from those things attacking us I morphed to fight them, that woman with the horn must have seen me and then found were Kira lives and took her"

"Beep?" asked Strom Blaster again

"To get me to try and rescue them and get caught in a trap?"

"Beep-Beep" replied Storm Blaster

"I don't know what to do, hey Storm do you think you could find away for me to contact this town's team of rangers?"

"Beep-Beep"

"Good buddy try to find them I might need their help once I locate Kira and Karen?"

Justin had just finished talking to his car when Pete's car arrived Justin got out of Storm Blaster and together they went in to the house through the broken back door and checked the rooms one by one and when they reached Pete and Karen's room they opened the door and found Karen unconscious on the bed but when they checked Kira's room she was nowhere to be found just then their was a knock at the front door Pete and Justin both went down and answered the door and found a note stuck to the door saying 'GIVE US THE BLUE TURBO RANGER AND KIRA WILL BE RELEASED'

"Justin how do we find the Blue Turbo Ranger?" asked Pete

"I don't know I think we should see where the most recent sighting has occurred and go from their I know he used to work in Angel Grove years ago I remember seeing it on the news?"

"But what if we don't find him Rangers are secretive?"

"If we can't find him I'll get a replica suit and go myself" said Justin

"You would do that for Kira?" asked Pete

"Yes she means the world to me I'll do anything to keep her safe including this"

"What about the Ranger's of this town?"

"I think they keep their identity a secret"

"Good point but couldn't we find one and get their help in finding Kira?"

"Yeah we could which is why I used my computer knowledge to set a search for any rumored sittings of them in to the computer in my car?"

"Shouldn't we call the police?" asked Pete

"No we'll call someone more intone to Ranger problems the Silver Guardians"

"Who are they?"

"When ever a problem involves a Ranger they come to help if possible"

"Can you call them?"

"Yeah I'll do it right now" said Justin as he went to his jeep and pulled out a phone. And scrolled through the phone book until he reached the Silver Guardians number and rang it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N**thanks to the reviews for Chapter 3, hears Chapter 4 hope you like it.

"Hello" said the voice as the phone was picked up.

"Hey this is Turbo Blue I need your help?" asked Justin.

"Hey this is Time Force Red, Justin what can the Silver Guardians do to help?" asked Wes.

"I accidentally put my girlfriend a civilian in danger she's been taken prisoner by Toxica"

"Justin how did you put her in danger?"

"Well two months ago we were in the park walking as to lovers do when a monster attacked the park I shielded Kira and got ready to defend her but the Wild Force Rangers showed up we ran away and stopped a few minutes later we kissed after I told her I'd do anything to protect her. As we broke from the kiss we were surrounded by Toxica and her Putrids so I stepped in front of Kira to defend her, I hit one and caused a distraction for her to escape through and after I was sure she was gone I morphed and fought them off"

"So how did that put her in danger?"

"She was taken by Toxica and she's demanding the Blue Turbo Ranger exchanges himself for Kira?"

"Justin you did nothing wrong you did what any of us would do you tried to protect your girlfriend from what we do"

"Wes I haven't told you everything and I can't over the phone so can you come to Turtle Cove"

"Sure me, Eric and a few others will be their A.S.A.P. Where shall we meet?"

Justin gave him the address of Kira's house where he would be waiting for them, they hung up the phones and Justin turned to Pete and said "The Silver Guardians will be here A.S.A.P but for now we need to wait"

"Where are we gunna meet them?" asked Pete.

"Here their coming here they need to scan the note to see if they can trace were it was sent from"

"What about your plan to find a replica suit to wear so you can rescue my daughter?"

"I already have that sorted I have a old Halloween costume of the Blue Turbo Ranger I'll wear that and hope it does the trick"

"What if it doesn't?"

"Then the Silver Guardians will step in and get her"

"Can I do anything to help?"

"No not really I'll talk to them when they get hear and then we'll head off to rescue Kira and I promise you I'll get her out safely or die trying?"

"I know you will Justin"

Half an hour later the Silver Guardians arrived and took the note over to one of their trucks and Eric examined it while Wes was talking to Justin.

"So Justin what's the plan I know you have one Tommy told me you're too smart not to have?"

"Yeah I have I'll morph and hand myself in" said Justin.

"That's not a plan?"

"I know so how do you know Tommy?"

"A few months ago their was a Red Ranger mission and I met him their"

"Fine hears my real plan, we find the Wild Force Rangers get their help and the 9 of us rescue Kira how does that sound"

"Not bad but does Kira know you're the Blue Turbo?"

"No she has no clue but I felt something in her a Power signature"

"Is that what you couldn't tell me on the phone?"

"Yeah I think she might be a future Ranger. I know you can't tell me because of temporal law if she is a Ranger in the future but can you tell me if she knows any former Rangers who aren't hear now?"

"I can and she does. But that is all I can say"

"I know Wes and Thanks"

"Look I'm gunna take you to meat the Wild Force Rangers while Eric finishes the scan on the letter"

"Thanks Wes should I be morphed to see them?"

"It would help"

"Ok I'll be back in a minuet I need to speak with Pete he's Kira's dad"

"Ok Justin how much does he know?"

"Nothing except the Silver Guardians help the Power Rangers"

Justin walked over to Pete and said "I'm going with Wes over their to look for the Wild Force Rangers who protect this town and with their help we'll go after Kira. Eric is going to finish the scan on the letter and come and find us when it's done, I want you to get Karen to the hospital make sure she's safe then call dad tell him I said you could stay in our house until yours is fixed?"

"Ok Justin thanks" said Pete.

One of the other Silver Guardians came over to him and said "Get in and I'll take you and your wife to the hospital"

"Thank you" he said as he got in the jeep and sped of to the hospital.

Justin came back over to Wes and said "I guess we should morph now before we get going?"

"Good idea Justin"

They both walked in the house and made sure their was no nosey Neighbors watching them once they were sure they activated their morphers.

"SHIFT IN TO TURBO MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" said Justin.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE RED TIME FORCE RANGER" said Wes.

"Ready let's go said Justin.

"Right with you" said Wes.

"Storm Blaster follow the directions Wes gives you and step on it Kira's in trouble?"

"BEEP, BEEP" replied Storm Blaster. Storm Blaster liked Kira and was happy for Justin to have found her to begin with and would do what ever it could to find Kira and keep the two of them together.

After they had been driving for 15 minuets Storm Blaster stopped at a cave.

"So this is how we reach them?" asked Justin.

"Yeah the entrance point changes position every few months but since I've been their before they send me and Eric the updated coordinates so we know where the entrance point is" says Wes.

"Cool lets go the sooner I get Kira safe the happier I'll be?"

"Come on then Justin but let me go first ok, Princess Shayla knows me then I can introduce you to the Wild Force team"

"Ok Wes lead the way" said Justin as he followed Wes in to the cave and soon they walked out of the cave into a beautiful looking forest and soon found a few of the Wild Force Rangers their.

"Hey Guy's?" said Wes powering down.

"Wes your back is something wrong?" asked Cole.

"Yes but not universe ending" said Wes.

"So who's your friend in the Blue?" asked Taylor.

"Oh this is Justin Stewart the Blue Turbo Ranger"

"What can we do to help?"

"Justin you'd better take it from hear?"

"Thanks Wes Power Down" Justin said his suit vanished and he stood their "I need your help my Girlfriend has been taken by Toxica"

"Wait a minuet aren't you a little young to be the Blue Turbo Ranger?" asked Taylor.

"Actually I am the youngest Ranger ever" said Justin.

"Really how young were you?" asked Max.

"12 when Rocky chose me to replace him as the Blue Ranger, Why?" said Justin.

"Taylor told Max he was too young to be a Ranger when he was 15?" said Wes who remembered this from the first time he'd met the Wild Force Rangers.

"Oh. Well sometimes being the Youngest Ranger on the team has it's advantages, but others it's a real drag" said Justin.

"True" said Max.

"Well can you help me?" asked Justin.

"Of course we will anything for a fellow Ranger. But there is one thing that I need to know?" asked Shayla.

"Whats that princess?"

"How come your Turbo Powers are still active I though your Powers were taken when the Command center was destroyed?"

"Yes it was but Storm Blaster my jeep recharged it for me he keeps the morpher topped up all the time when it's not in use"

Then the Sacred waters bubbled behind them it showed Toxica with a Girl wrapped in chains over a pit filled with lava.

"Come and get her Turbo Ranger, if you dare" said Toxica.

"Can you tell were she is?"

"Yes she's being held in Orgs Cave" said Shayla.

"Right let's go get her?" said Justin.

Just before they left the Animarium the Sacred Waters bubbled again showing Jindrax and a Org attacking the town.

"Sorry guys we need to stop the Org can you two do it with out us?" asked Cole.

"Yeah we could plus Eric is in town as well if we need help we can call him" said Wes.

"But what if we need you?" asked Cole.

"I'll come and the Silver Guardians can try to rescue Kira until I get back" said Justin.

"I'll go with you and Wes" said Merrik finally saying something he had been sitting their listening until the Sacred Waters started to bubble then he'd got up and walked over to them to see what the problem was.

"Ok we'll contact Danny and Alyssa on are way" said Cole as the Rangers left. The Wild Force Rangers headed to the park to fight Jindrax and the Org while Justin, Wes and Merrik headed to Org's Cave.

"Guy's wait a minuet I'll call Eric and then we'll go in?" said Wes.

"Right let's morph ready?" said Justin as he put a face mask on over his face just incase he had to take his helmet off.

"Ok let's do it" said Merrik.

They activated their morphers ready as Eric arrived, he got his morpher out as well.

"SHIFT IN TO TURBO MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" said Justin.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE RED TIME FORCE RANGER" said Wes.

"QUANTUM POWER QUANTUM RANGER" said Eric.

"WILD ACCESS HOWLING WOLF" said Merrik.

They headed into the cave to find Toxica and Kira they found the opening that led to where Kira was being held and Toxica was waiting for them.

"So Turbo Blue you brought back up with you?" Toxica said.

"Only to make sure Kira gets to safety" replied Justin.

"Take off your mask I want to see who you really are?"

Justin reached up and took of his helmet off revealing his mask to Toxica.

"You have me now let her go?" he said using his talent at throwing his voice so Kira didn't recognise it.

"Only if you can catch her before she hits the lava" Toxica said as she cut the rope that was connected to the chains and Kira started to drop but quickly Justin caught her and said to Merrik.

"Get her to safety so they don't catch her again"

Merrik led her out and called his Wild Force Rider and headed in to town with Kira and dropped her at the hospital so she could be with her parents.

Meanwhile in the cave the Silver Guardians and Justin were surrounding Toxica getting ready to fight her when she raised a shell in to the air and the Putrids emerged from it and began to fight the Rangers while Toxica tried to catch the Blue Turbo Ranger who had pulled out his Turbo Hand Blasters out and was Blasting anything alien that came near him and finally it boiled down to Toxica against Justin, who aimed his Blasters at her and hit her horn which fell off and she died.

Meanwhile at the fight between Jindrax and the Cement mixer Org against the Rangers. The Rangers weren't fairing to well then Jindrax seamed to stop and that gave the Rangers a bit of a chance as they ignored Jindrax and went after the Org. then they heard Jindrax shout "NO TOXICA"

"Whats up with him?" asked Cole.

"Maybe they fought Toxica and took her out?" suggested Taylor.

"Let's hope so" said Cole.

They turned their focus back to the Org and destroyed it.

"Let's get back to the Animarium" said Cole.

"What about Jindrax?" asked Taylor.

"Something's wrong with him he wont do anything to us at the moment"

At the Hospital the Wolf Ranger escorted Kira to the room that her mum was in and her dad was nervously waiting for any information. On his wife or if his daughter was ok then the door opened and their stood Kira and the Wolf Ranger.

"Dad" said Kira as she ran in to his arms.

"Kira your safe" he said.

"Yeah the Rangers saved me?"

"Thank you" said Pete to the Wolf Ranger.

"Don't mention it we are hear to help the citizens of Turtle Cove. Now I must go and see if the others need my help?" he said.

"Ok can you let the other's know I said thank you?" Pete asked.

"Of course I will"

Merrik headed out of the hospital and was about to head back to the Org cave when he got a call saying return to the Animarium.

The Wild Force Rangers, the Silver Guardians/Ex Time Force Rangers and the Blue Turbo Ranger were at the Animarium waiting for Merrik to return so they could celebrate saving Kira and destroying the monster.

"So Justin do you want to get back in the action or not?" asked Princess Shayla.

"No I want to have a peaceful life for a while with my girlfriend Kira" replied Justin.

"What about the Silver Guardians are you gunna stay and help us?"

"Unfortunately we can't princess but if you need us you know where we are" said Wes.

"Well we'd all like to thank you for your help"

"Don't mention it Princess"

Just then Merrik arrived back and said to the Silver Guardians and Justin.

"Mr. Ford wants to thank you for rescuing his daughter"

"Well I'm sure Justin's glad she's safe?" said Wes.

"Of course I am. I suppose I'd better go to the hospital and see if I can do anything else to help?"

"Ok Bye Justin" said Cole.

"See you guys around" then Justin left through the cave and back to Turtle Cove he got in Storm Blaster and headed off to the hospital.

A/N that's it guys for this chapter. Feel free to go to my profile and vote on the poll I've put up for my next story to write.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Ranger.**

**Now back to the story**

Justin arrived at the Hospital and parked Storm Blaster then headed inside to find the room that Kira and her parents were in he found it and headed towards the room he knocked on the door before he opened it.

"JUSTIN" Kira yelled as she got up and jumped in to his arms.

Once Kira calmed down Pete came over and hugged Justin as well and said "Thank You"

"Don't worry I wouldn't let anything happen to Kira she means the world to me"

"I haven't got round to calling your dad yet I've been worried about Karen, Kira and your safety?"

"I'll call him now and let him know"

"Justin I'm coming with you?" said Kira.

"Ok"

The two left the hospital room and walked out side the hospital. Justin got his phone out and rang his dad's office.

"Hey dad" Justin said once the phone was picked up

"Justin is everything alright?"

"Pete's at the hospital Karen is unconscious and in a bad way we found her in their room"

"Oh God can I help out?"

"I kind of said that Pete and his family could stay with us while their house is being fixed" said Justin waiting to see what his dad's reaction would be.

"Ok Justin anything else?"

"Not right now dad I'll let you know if anything changes"

"Ok Justin tell Pete I hope Karen get's better soon"

"I will dad bye"

"Bye Justin"

The phone went dead and Justin put his phone back in his pocket and turned to Kira and said "Dad said to let you and your dad know its ok to stay at ours, and he hopes your mum gets better soon?"

"Thanks Justin dad told me what you did to find me and what you were willing to do to save me did you dress up as the Blue Turbo Ranger"" said Kira

"No I didn't need to, Wes found the real Blue Turbo Ranger and he came to help I just watched from the side lines with my old Halloween suit ready incase he got called away"

"Justin it means so much to me that you were willing to sacrifice yourself to save me"

"Kira I would do anything for you"

"I know you would and I love you for it"

Neither of them had realised that they had walked away from the hospital and ended up at Turtle Lake again.

"Your not gunna push me in again are you?" asked Justin with a smile.

Kira smiled at him and gently pushed him towards the lake but light enough to make sure he didn't go in just threateningly close.

"Mum will pull through she's tough"

"I know she is and awfully nosey in her daughters life"

"Justin" she said as they both started laughing.

After half an hour of just walking round Turtle Lake they finally realised how far away from the hospital they were.

"Justin how do we gat back to the hospital?"

"Uhm I guess we walk?"

"What about. Your jeep?"

"I haven't put in a voice activation system in it?" said Justin

"No I mean your jeep is over their with a strange man in it?"

"That's not a strange man it's Wes he's one of the Silver Guardians who help me work out a plan to rescue you"

"Oh cool so whats he doing driving your jeep?"

"I guess he's brining it to us before he goes back to Silver Hills"

"But you've only just started to let me drive you jeep?"

"Kira, Wes has helped me before when I was in Angel Grove he's as close to a friend I have, well except for you"

"Ok well let's get over their and head back to the hospital?"

They walked over to the jeep as Wes got out the drivers seat and said "Justin here's your jeep I dropped by the Hospital to say by and you were walking off so I decided to bring Storm to you so you can get back to the hospital?"

"Thanks Wes. Wes this is my girlfriend Kira Ford, Kira this is Wes Collins"

"Hey" they both said to each other.

"So who's driving to the hospital?" asked Wes.

"Kira you can?" said Justin.

"Does she even have a license?"

"I have a provisional, Why?" said Kira.

"Justin you now the law, you putting your license at risk by letting her drive" said Wes

Justin pulled Wes to one side and said in his ear "She thinks she's driving Wes Storm drives its self most of the time"

"Your letting her drive Storm, Justin I'll say this once your playing with fire. Hear give her this for if she gets pulled over while driving" said Wes passing a little plastic coated card to Justin.

'Silver Guardian young driver program' it said on it.

"So remember call me if you need any help?" said Wes as he walked away towards the Silver Guardians jeep that Eric was driving.

"Hear this is for you Kira" Justin said as he made his way back to Kira and handed her the card.

"Whats this for?" she asked.

"It's if you get pulled over while I'm letting you drive the jeep, I'm supposed to have passed my test for 5 years before I can teach you to drive but with this card I can teach you and if we get pulled over the police can't do anything"

"Cool let's get back to the hospital before my parents start to get worried"

"Right. Uhm Kira once your mums ok and everything is sorted with your house how about we go away on a holiday for a few days with out our parents?"

"I'd love to Justin it would stop mum always stopping us from kissing when we want"

"Yeah and we could do what ever we want while were alone"

"I'm in as long as mum gets better, ok?"

"Sure Kira I guess we should find out if she's got any better while we've been away. Just remember don't drive to fast even that card has a point's limit before it get's taken away from you"

They drove back to the hospital and Justin could feel Storm almost letting Kira do most of the driving it seamed to trust her already and as they got back to the hospital they walked in to the room to find Pete sitting beside Karen holding her hand she was slowly coming round and looked like she'd been through hell.

"Mum are you ok?" said Kira.

"Kira? Is it you?"

"Yes mum it's me Justin got some friends of his to help rescue me"

"Kira I love you?"

"I know mum, I love you to"

Karen closed her eyes again and fell to sleep proper sleep this time not in a coma.

Kira yawned as she to began to fall asleep resting against Justin's shoulder.

"Justin would you mind taking Kira to your house and let her rest their?" Pete asked.

"Of course Mr. Ford by the way dad said it's ok to for you to stay at ours until your place is fixed up if you want I'll stop of and grab some stuff for you and Mrs. Ford?"

"Yes if you wouldn't mind Justin"

"Course not I'll get Kira to help me pick some clothes for the two of you and either bring them in tomorrow or later today I'll see how Kira is doing then decide after that"

"Thanks Justin I appreciate it" said Pete as Justin and Kira left the hospital and drove to Kira's house.

"Hey Kira we need to get some bits together for your folks and for you to change in to while your staying at my place" said Justin.

"Ok are you taking their stuff to the hospital?" asked a sleepy Kira.

"I guess we might as well then we can spend the night together"

"Ok let's get this done before I fall asleep" said Kira.

Together they collected a few changes of clothes for Pete and Karen and a bag of clothes for Kira as well and Justin drove them back to the hospital and together he and Kira delivered the clothes to Pete and then left again and Justin drove to his house.

When they pulled up the drive Doug was waiting for them.

"How's Karen doing?" he asked.

"She's ok maybe a few days before she's released but she seams to be getting better" said Justin

"Can I do anything for you?"

"Nah thanks anyway dad we're just going to go up stairs to bed"

"Right ok Justin"

Justin helped Kira up the stairs and laid her on his bed and turned to go but Kira looked up at him and said "Justin can you hold me I need some comfort tonight"

"Sure Kira I just hope your folks won't get the wrong idea"

"Just don't tell them. I need you to hold me so I know I won't go anywhere during the night or the morning"

"Ok honey I'll be your knight in shinning armor I'll protect you by any means"

"I know" said Kira falling asleep in Justin's arms and finally he fell asleep as well in the morning Justin woke up first and just laid their holding Kira again until she woke up.

"Kira are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah a little, can you drive me to my house I need to get my school work ready for tomorrow?"

"Sure Kira lets go and then we can spend the day together"

"Cool"

A/N thats it for chapter 5 i'm on a role at the moment chapter 6 should be ready in a few days so enjoy this for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**DISCLAIMER: same as Chapter 1.**

**A/N thanks to the 494 of you who have read this story, but only 2 people have reviewed thanks to. JJB88 and DGUICE.**

Nine months later Karen and Pete had returned to their own home and Justin and Kira had been given permission to go on a five day holiday alone to the picturesque town called Blue Bay Harbor. Just before they left their hotel room Justin gave Kira a present it was a denim jacket with her initials embroidered on to the back of it.

"Oh Justin it's so sweet" said Kira as she leaned in and kissed him.

"I'm glad you like it, and I also bought myself one with my initials embroidered on the back to" said Justin as he got his one out and showed it to Kira.

After they put them on they decided to go for a walk around the harbor and see what they could find to do. Their was a carnival on the promenade that didn't open until that night so they decided to come back for that later. Justin and Kira then found a perfect way to pass the time until tonight. Their was a boat rental store and they decided to rent a boat and go for a ride for a few hours.

20 minuets later Justin had rented the boat they had the life jackets on over their denim jackets and took the small boat out for a few hours. They made their way round the coast and finally dropped anchor so they could get something to eat and spend some time together. After a romantic picnic that Justin had packed for them they ended up sitting on the back of the boat kissing for hours and not noticing the time of day or the people watching them from on top of a cliff not to far away.

"Are you sure?" one asked.

"Well scans show one of them is" said another.

"Are they spies?" said the first one again.

"I don't know but their getting close to base"

"Do you think we should stop them?"

"No just keep an eye on them"

"Do you mind if we crash the party?" said a voice behind them and as the others looked round they could see Zurgane, Marah, Kapri and a small army of Kelzacks were standing behind them.

The Rangers were out numbered but they still had to fight the opposition off.

"Ready guys" said the small blonde girl.

"Ready" came the reply from a guy in green and in Navy blue.

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM POWER OF WATER" said Tori.

"THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM POWER OF THUNDER" said Blake.

"SAMURAI STORM RANGER FORM" said Cam.

The three rangers fought them off quiet well until Marah, Kapri went after Tori leaving Zurgane fighting Blake while Cam was surrounded by most of the Kelzacks. The rest of them had made their way towards the boat in the sea. Justin and Kira spotted them and they took fighting positions ready to defend them selves, this would be Kira's first chance to try out the moves Justin had taught her. Fighting back to back they managed to fight off the attackers but what they hadn't expected was for a large spout of water to rise up from the sea and capsize their boat. The boat sank to the bottom of the sea and Justin was first to the surface but he couldn't find Kira anywhere so he dived back under to try and find her he found her struggling to get back to the surface in time she was almost out of breath as Justin reached her and covered her mouth with his so they could share his oxygen as they made their way to the surface. They finally surfaced and tried to get their bearings.

"Over their Justin" said Kira pointing to an empty beach that was just with in swimming range for the two of them.

They made their way over and as soon as they reached the shore line the collapsed on top of each other thankful that they had survived.

They hadn't noticed that four figures approached them. One in Red, one in Yellow, one in Crimson and a Guinea pig.

"This is private property?" said the one in Crimson.

"Sorry this was the closest beach to where our boat got capsized by a freak water spout that came from outta know where" said Justin, as he turned to see how Kira was doing.

"What happened after the spout I don't remember much?" she asked a little uneasy.

"Kira you almost drowned I couldn't find you on the surface so I dived back under to find you"

"Justin I love you?"

"I know Kira but we'd better get out of hear were not welcome on this beach" said Justin with a bad attitude towards the Crimson Ranger now he'd seen the suits he was sure they were new Rangers.

"Justin don't ever stop saving me" said Kira as she fell asleep.

"I won't baby I love you to much to do that" he said bending down to pick her up and carry her away just as he was standing back up with her in his hands three more arrived. "Now what" said Justin to himself. As he watched the Light Blue one walked up to the Guinea pig and said something to him.

"Really" he said.

"Yeah no doubt" she replied.

Justin had walked a few paces before the Guinea pig called to him. "Uh Justin wasn't it you appear to have left this on the beach?"

Justin turned around to find he was holding Justin's key to his morpher. 'how the hell did he get that I made sure I had it while I was bending down to pick Kira up' "Thanks, but if you steal from me again it will be the last thing you do?" he said.

"Now let's not be to hasty, you are after all out numbered, if we had wanted to do harm to you we could have on the beach"

"I guess so now do you mind if I get my girlfriend home?"

"Actually if you want we could treat her hear?"

"Why unless you caused it in the first place?"

"Indirectly we did defending the town against three of Lothor's generals called Zurgane, Marah and Kapri the Light Blue Ranger didn't think the water spout would damage your boat at all"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know who you are Turbo Blue"

"Look I just want to live in peace with my girlfriend we came hear for a few days to get away from the Wild Force"

"I'm sorry Turbo Blue we will respect your wishes for privacy but how are you going to make it back to town it's a long walk?"

"Not gunna walk gunna drive" said Justin as he gently put Kira on the sofa in the room the guinea pig had got him into and pushed a button on his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling my jeep"

"It won't be allowed in the academy?"

"I am sure it won't cause a mess?" said Justin as he pushed another button.

"Please listen to me if your jeep tries to come through the gate it will be destroyed?"

"Who said anything about coming through the gate?"

"Huh then how is it gunna get hear?" asked Cam.

"By magic" said Justin just as they herd a BEEP- BEEP" coming from the other side of the closed door.

"What the hell is that?" asked the guy in Yellow from the back of the room.

"I want you all to meet Storm Blaster" said Justin as he opened the door and their sat Storm Blaster waiting for him and Kira to get in.

"How did it do that?"

"Same way as it's leaving said Justin as he picked Kira up and carried her towards the jeep and said "Storm open the passenger door for me?" The door magically opened and Justin placed Kira in and strapped her into place then he closed the door and headed round to the drivers door and said "See you round?" he jumped in strapped himself in and took off in to the sky until he reached a fair enough distance from the academy then he landed and drove the rest of the way to their hotel.

**A/N 2 please review tell me what you think and also vote on the poll in my profile on who Justin should be paired with in my next Story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**DISCLAIMER: same as chapter 1**

**A/N big thanks to Pandaranger, Dguice and JJB88 for their reviews and to JJB88 and Pandaranger for adding this story to their favorites list. **

It was the penultimate day of Kira and Justin's five day holiday they had packed up most of their stuff and decided to go for a drive round town and see if they could find anywhere to go. Justin even let Kira drive she had been taking driving lessons and was getting better Storm actually let her drive most of the time and Justin was even considering asking the Silver Guardians to get her officially put on the DMV records as a named driver for Storm.

"Hey Justin lets have a look in their?" Kira said pointing to a little extreme sports store called Storm Chargers.

After silently chuckling to himself over the name he said, "Sure why not they might be able to recommend something fun we can do today, before driving home tomorrow"

Kira parked out side the shop and they walked in together.

"Hello welcome to Storm Chargers may I help you?" said a young blonde girl.

"No thanks were just looking" said Kira as she headed over to the dirt bike area of the store.

"Ok if you find what you're looking for just let me know ok" she said then as she turned to Justin and said "That goes for you as well Turbo Blue"

"Thanks Wind Ninja Blue" said Justin as Tori looked shocked that he'd realised which one she was.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"Well only one of your Rangers is a female and you wear Blue and you said Turbo Blue so I worked out it must be you" he replied.

"Fine how much longer you in town for?" she asked

"We leave tomorrow heading back to Turtle Cove for a few months"

"So what you doing in here then?"

"Looking for something fun to do for the day" Justin then decided to have a joke with Tori, "We did think about taking a boat out but after the last time when we got capsized by a water spout we thought better of it"

"Ok I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean for you to get caught by it"

"Justin come look at this?" called Kira.

"Excuse me I think I'm needed?" said Justin.

"Alright if I can help with anything call me?"

"Right bye"

"Kira honey what have you found?" said Justin as he approached Kira.

"How about dirt biking they have a whole department of the shop dedicated to it?" said Kira

"Sounds like a good idea let's find a member of staff and get sorted?"

"Well there's that girl in the Blue who's been trying to chat you up since we came in?"

"No anybody else but her"

"What about the excitable guy in the Yellow, he's wearing a badge with the stores name on it?"

"Yeah why not he's heading in this direction anyway"

"Hi I'm Dustin can I help you?"

Both Kira and Justin couldn't help let out a small giggle.

"What is there something on my face am I wearing odd shoes?" he asked looking down at his feet and then trying to see his reflection.

They both started to laugh again this time louder than before.

"What, What is it?" he asked again.

"Were sorry it's just funny your name is Dustin and his" Kira said pointing to the man beside her "Is Justin"

After hearing this Dustin started laughing as well.

After ten minuets in which they'd calmed down Dustin asked. "So you looking for dirt bikes or accessories for dirt bikes?"

"Actually we were wondering if we could rent a couple and go do some off roading on them I spotted a dirt bike track and thought we'd have a go before we go home tomorrow?" said Justin.

"Well we don't rent bikes here but they do at the track"

"Ok do they rent the gear as well or do we need to supply are own?" asked Kira.

"Well they do but normally they prefer people to have their own gear it's just health and safety" came the reply.

"That sounds perfect thanks Dustin" said Justin as he and Kira left the store and headed for the dirt track.

"So did they buy anything?" asked Tori. After they had left she walked over to Dustin to let him know who one of them was especially as Dustin was crazy about the old teams of Rangers.

"No they looked at the dirt bikes and are going up to the track to do some racing, I was thinking of getting off early take Blake and Hunter up with me and see if there any good?"

"Dustin do you know one of them was the Blue Turbo Ranger from the other day don't you?"

"What impossible neither of them is old enough?"

"Dude they guy in Blue is the Blue Turbo Ranger or didn't you see him the other day?"

"No I kept in the shade so my identity isn't found out."

"I guess it's time to take them on and see who can race fastest then?" said Dustin as he checked the time to see how long of his shift he had left. He finished in ten minuets and then Shane would be taking over. While he, Blake and Hunter went up to the track to practice. Tori had decided to join them as well she hardly ever raced but when she did the others new not to take her lightly she could out race them if she felt like it but she was curious about the relationship between Justin and Kira and weather she knew he was an old Ranger.

By the time the 4 Ninja Rangers had got their and got ready to take to the track they noticed Justin and Kira ridding round together just having fun.

"Right lets go and put the cat among the pigeon's?" said Hunter as the four of them took to the track and soon caught up to Kira and Justin.

"You fancy a race?" asked Blake towards Justin and Kira.

"Sure, why not it could be fun" said Justin as the six bikes slowed to a stop at the start line.

"Ok five lap's last place drops out after each lap, alright with you two?" asked Hunter.

"Fine ready when you are" said Kira.

Under their helmets Hunter and Blake were smirking they had this in the bag after all they'd been offered factory rides in a pro motocross championship but turned it down so they could remain as Rangers.

"Right go on the Green light" said the starter.

The six of them were waiting and then it was go time as the light turned Green Kira and Justin bolted off the line followed by Hunter, Blake and Tori, unfortunately Dustin bogged down at the start and was in last place. By the end of the first lap Justin and Kira were still in front of Hunter and Tori, Blake had fell back and Dustin was out he hadn't recovered from the bad start he had had. Now on the second lap Kira was now in front of Justin but only a little they had a small lead over Hunter and Tori and Blake was falling back more, at the end of the second lap Justin and Kira were side by side over the line in 1st Hunter and Tori were side by side in 3rd while Blake was out next. By the end of the third lap Justin was now leading but only just from Kira and Tori had dropped Hunter who was out.

"Damn where did they learn to ride like that I thought they were novices?" said Hunter turning to Dustin. "So did I. I mean they never even appeared to know what they'd need to come motocross racing."

"So do you think Tori can beat one of them?" asked Blake. The three of them had taken their eyes away from the track and hadn't realized another lap was over. "No I can't" said Tori as they turned to look at her and saw Justin and Kira crossing the line side by side.

"How did you do that?" asked Hunter as they came to a stop.

"What you didn't think we were rookies at this did you?" asked Kira.

"Actually yes" answered Dustin.

"If you two are that good why aren't you riding factory bikes?"

"We trained up at the Silver Hills off road pursuit course Kira is qualified in dirt bikes and I'm qualified in bikes, jeeps, cars, basically anything with an engine I can drive it" said Justin.

"Plus the Silver Hills has the strongest driver line up out of any motocross factory team" said Kira. Before adding "Were 3rd and 4th choice"

"Yeah it's been a fun afternoon but we should go and do our final bits of packing ready to head home tomorrow. But next time were in town how about a rematch?" asked Justin.

"You're on" said Hunter.

"See you guys around" said Kira.

"Bye" they replied four voices sounding as one.

**A/N Guys big thanks for the response to the poll on my profile the poll will remain up until the end of august.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**DISCLAIMER: same as Chapter 1 **

**A/N thanks to JJB88 for the review chapter 9 and 10 are both nearly ready just proof reading them making sure what needs to tie in with my once a ranger storydoes so theirs no odd ends at the start.**

Justin and Kira had been back in Turtle Cove for a few weeks and were getting ready for their last term of the year at Turtle Cove high. Justin had already been accepted in to Reefside tech for the next school year and Kira was transferring to Reefside high so they could be together. Doug had rented a house in Reefside for them to share and both Kira and Justin were looking forward to it. They knew they loved each other and wanted to see what it would be like just the two of them for an extended period their five day holiday had been nice their parents had decided to trust them with a longer time away from their supervision. They knew Justin and Kira would be together forever they worked to well together to not, so Doug had rented the house and Karen and Pete had put some money in a savings account for them to use to pay for their utilities and food they would need for the school year. Kira was so happy around Justin that for the first time since she was 8 she had pulled out her old guitar and began playing it again. Justin was always beside Kira when she played it helped her focus if he was near and he would always be there even while they were in different schools he had bought two lockets and in one was a picture of him and in the other was a picture of Kira.

"This is so that when you play your guitar or if you need me and I'm physically not there mentally I'll always be there." said Justin.

"Oh Justin I love you" said Kira.

A few months later Justin and Kira loaded their stuff into Storm Blaster and headed off to Reefside were they would be spending the next year at least.

"Bye Justin be safe and promise me you'll ring once in a while?" said Doug.

"Don't worry dad I will I promise" replied Justin.

"Now Kira sweetie be safe and remember Reefside is a strange town you've never been there before so don't get lost" said Karen.

"Mum it's a small town I don't think anything bad will happen. Besides I have Justin to look out for me?" said Kira.

"Of course you do honey" said Justin as he put his arm round Kira and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Behave you two when the school year is over I don't want to find out my little girl is pregnant before she has a chance to experience the world" said Pete.

"Don't worry Mr. Ford we will be careful and I promise to keep your little girl safe" said Justin.

"I know you will Justin"

Justin's father and Kira's Parents stood back from them and got ready to wave them off.

"Do you mind if I drive first?" asked Kira.

"No I don't mind babe" said Justin.

Kira had passed her test a month ago and Justin had received confirmation from the Silver Guardians that Kira was now a named driver of Storm Blaster, and she loved being able to drive the jeep whenever Justin let her.

After two hours they pulled into a roadside café and went in to get something to eat.

They finished their food and headed back to the jeep Justin took the driving duties for the next stint of the drive. An hour and a half later they arrived in Reefside and soon found their house.

They spent the rest of the day unpacking their stuff and making the house ready to live in after that they decided to go and find somewhere to relax and get to know people.

They had driven round Reefside for ten minuets before finding a place called Hayley's Cyberspace.

"Let's try in their" said Justin as he parked Storm Blaster in the car park.

"Ok it looks quiet and should be alright" said Kira.

They got out of Storm Blaster and headed in to the Cyberspace hand in hand, they reached the bar and a brunette standing behind the bar turned to them and said. "Hi I'm Hayley welcome to Hayley's Cyberspace can I get you something to drink?"

"Two soda's thanks we just moved to town" said Kira.

"Cool where did you move from?"

"Turtle Cove" said Justin.

Hayley looked at Justin and thought where have I seen you before, she couldn't think so she said. "Do I know you?"

"No I don't think so. I don't recognize you anyway. Sorry I didn't mean it to sound like that"

"That's ok I usually get faces confused with people I know" said Hayley.

That night Hayley was up at Dr. Oliver's house finalizing the computer equipment he would be needing. When that was done she tried to remember where she'd seen Justin before. Then it hit her he had been in Dr. O's Ranger video diary. She loaded it up and played it revealing Justin Stewart 12 year old boy the Blue Turbo Ranger.

"Hayley what are you watching that for?" asked Tommy.

"No reason just waiting for the computers to install so I thought I'd watch that again" she answered.

"So are the computers ready?"

"Yeah they are working perfectly. Tommy when was the last time you saw any of the Turbo Rangers?"

"A few years since the forever Red mission. Why?"

"No reason it's just you hardly ever talk about it?"

"Yeah I regret some of the things that happened back then especially turning my back on Justin"

Meanwhile on the other side of town in their house Justin and Kira were lying on the bed cuddling each other, neither on quiet believing they had a whole year together without being checked up on by their parents. But they both new that this year's school work was going to be tough for both of them. They fell asleep thinking about how much they loved each other.

A/N well guys that's it for now all reviews would be welcome and any ideas for sequel would be welcomed all I know sofar is Justin and Kira get married give birth to twins and Justin meets up with all his form Turbo team and gets to know the Dino Team as well/


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**DISCLAIMER: same as Chapter 1**

**A/N big thanks to JJB88 and dguice for their reviews and ideas towards the next story.**

Kira was playing her guitar in the Cyberspace with Justin backing her up on the drums. He had noticed a few changes in Kira so he went to her performance tonight as her drummer. He noticed the Yellow bracelet on her arm and he had seen the news footage of the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger he knew it was Kira but also he knew he couldn't say anything without revealing himself to her.

At the end of the gig two other teen's one with a Red gem in a bracelet, and the other with a Blue one that seemed to match Kira's came up and said.

"That was awesome Kira?" said the guy in Red.

"Yeah I know Conner" said Kira.

"Hey wasn't Dr. O supposed to be here tonight?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah come to think of it he was"

"Maybe he got held up with something?" said Conner.

"Yeah maybe" said Kira as she turned away from them and put her guitar away in the case Justin had bought her.

"I'll see if Hayley will let us store our gear hear?" said Justin sensing that they needed to talk Ranger business.

"Ok honey I'll be ready to go in a minute" said Kira.

The next day after school the Dino Rangers went to Tommy's house and found he wasn't their they walked down the stairs to the command cave and Ethan hit a button that played a video of Ranger history. Once the video reached the Turbo Rangers and Kira saw a young Justin Stewart she was shocked that he hadn't told her. But she also knew he wasn't allowed just as she hadn't told him she was a Ranger. Then she remembered the times Justin had fought off the Putrids so she could escape she realized now that he sent her away so he could morph and fight them. Then when she and Karen had returned to the park Justin must have ripped his T-shirt and trousers so it didn't look like he was hiding something. And then when The Blue Turbo Ranger had saved her from the lava pit she remembered that Justin had told her he could throw his voice so he sounded like someone else. Then she saw Justin driving Storm Blaster to help rescue the Space Rangers and then go to free Lightning Cruiser. She finally started to believe Justin was a Ranger at first she thought maybe he has a twin brother. In the end she turned away from the screen to try and take in what she had seen it took her a few minutes she didn't know whether to be angry with him or glad he had the power to save her when he did but also that he had put her life in danger when the putrid's attacked her house looking for him. When she looked back at the screen she couldn't believe her eyes again there was Wes and Eric two of the people that Justin had asked to help him find her when Toxica was holding her prisoner.

'Them two?' she said to herself.

Kira thought to herself 'the only thing that could make this freakier is if those people from Blue Bay Harbor turn out to be Rangers as well'

Then the screen showed the Power Rangers Ninja Storm and their stood two people she hadn't seen and the four others who they'd race at the dirt track.

'That does it I'm having words with Justin tonight about this' she said to herself.

"Kira what's wrong you don't seem to be focusing on the video?" asked Hayley.

"Oh it's nothing just something I need to take care of tonight"

After the Rangers had rescued Dr. O and he turned in to the Black Dino Thunder Ranger and they defeated the monster and sent Zeltrax and Elsa back to Mesogog. As the Rangers split off to head home Kira walked up to Dr. O and said. "Dr. O how long has it been since you've seen any of the Turbo Team?"

"Why do you want to know?" Tommy asked in a polite manor.

"Well it's just we saw that video and their was a 12 year old kid their?"

"Oh Justin I really regret losing contact with him"

"You could find him though couldn't you?"

"If I wanted to yes but I can guess where he'd be anyway"

"Where's that then Dr. O?"

"He'll be in Reefside or at a top University. The last I heard of the Blue Turbo Ranger was that he was in Turtle Cove?"

"Oh ok see you tomorrow Dr. O" Kira said as she left and got in Connors car and he drove her towards her house when they got closer Kira said. "You can drop me hear I need a little time to think"

"Ok see you tomorrow Kira" said Conner as he drove off towards Ethan's house.

Kira walked up the street thinking about how she would raise the topic to Justin.

"Hey Storm Blaster?" Kira said as she walked up the drive and tapped the jeep on the bonnet. The car beeped back thinking Justin had explained about him to Kira.

"Justin are you home?" asked Kira as she went through the door.

"I'm in the kitchen making dinner honey" replied Justin.

"I need to talk to you about something?" she said.

"Can you give me a minuet to finish cooking or it will burn"

"Sure I'll be in hear when you're ready"

"Thanks honey it won't take me to long" said Justin as he finished up putting the food on the plates ready to eat. 'I hope this won't take long I don't want the food to get cold' thought Justin to himself as he went in to the room that Kira was waiting for him in.

"Justin I know who you are?" she said when he entered.

"Of course you know me we've been friends and more for 2 years" said Justin.

"I meant I know about Storm Blaster I know you're the Blue Turbo Ranger, I know two of the Silver Guardians who helped you find me are Rangers, those four people we beat in a dirt race in Blue Bay Harbor were 4 of the 6 Ninja Storm Rangers.

"Kira I have a confession I know you're the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, and I can guess that the guys you were talking to after the gig were the Blue and Red Rangers"

After a few minutes when the shock settled down of both of them knowing each other's secret.

"Justin how did you know I was the Yellow Ranger?" Kira asked speaking first.

"You fight with the same moves I showed you and I recognized your fighting style. How about you how did you know?" replied Justin.

"Dr. O our science teacher and the Black Ranger has a video of former Ranger teams and you're on it"

"So do I have to meet this Dr. O then?"

"No he doesn't know you're in town only I do and that's the way I want to keep it. If something to big comes along that we can't handle on our own I'll call you"

"Ok honey I suggest we eat our dinner before it gets to cold"

"Justin when was the last time I told you I love you?" Kira said as she finished her dinner.

"This morning before you went to school why?" replied Justin.

"I just feel like saying it again"

"I love you to Kira"

Kira leaned across and kissed Justin then said "I want you to take me upstairs and do me"

"Ok" said Justin as he picked Kira up and carried her upstairs to their bedroom and made love to her all night.

**A/N please continue to let me know what you think of the story one chapter to go on this one then I have a sequel and one tell the missions that led to the 6 being chosen so any ideas would be welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: same as Chapter 1 **

**A/N Thanks to JJB88 for your review to chapter 9. This is the final chapter of this story and I'm currently working on the sequel I should be ready at some point next month to start posting it. Thanks for the great support on this story and I hope it theirs no continuity errors with my once a Ranger story, after all I spent weeks reading throught it trying to make sure everything is right **

**Chapter 10**

Eight months later Kira came home crying.

"Kira what's wrong?"

"It's over our Zords are gone my Dino Gem is out of Power I can't morph anymore?"

"Let me have a look at it and see if I can do anything" said Justin.

"Do you really think you can do something with it?" Kira asked as she handed him the dead Dino Gem morpher.

"I don't know this worked for me" he said as he walked out to Storm Blaster and said "Storm open the glove box for a minuet" the jeep beeped in response and open the glove box. "Thanks buddy. Can you try to put some power back into Kira's morpher?"

"Beep" replied the jeep. Justin meanwhile took Kira in to the back garden and when he was sure no one was looking he morphed and called Siren Blaster. When the Zord arrived Justin got in and opened the other for Kira she got in and closed the door and looked at Justin as he said "Siren Blaster can you get us to the Dino Thunder Zords?"

A few second later the Zord vanished and reappeared in what looked like a junk heap.

After Siren Blaster stopped Justin and Kira got out.

"Siren Blaster battle mode" said Justin then he turned around and said "I NEED MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO ZORD POWER NOW" after a flash Mountain Blaster appeared. "Siren Blaster I want you to help us find the remains of the Pterazord and load them in to the back of Mountain Blaster"

After a few hours they had found all the parts to Kira's Zord and loaded them in to Mountain Blaster. "Take them to the garage at our house?" said Justin.

The two vehicles acknowledged Justin's request and headed out leaving Justin and Kira there.

"Justin how do we get back?" asked Kira.

"It's ok I'll teleport us back, I just want to see if the others are fixable?"

Before Kira said anything a flash alerted them to a presence they looked rounds to seen Storm Blaster beeping at them they walked over and as Kira approached the glove box opened to reveal Kira's Dino Gem almost as bright as before.

"Thank you Storm" she said tapping the hood of the jeep affectionately and then walked over and kissed Justin.

"Now Kira I understand it's your Prom tonight?" asked Justin.

"Yeah it is but I don't know if I feel in the mood to go?" Kira replied.

"Kira you need to go so that it doesn't seem obvious you're a Ranger"

"Oh I know how about you come with me"

"Won't that Bitchey Principal stop me?"

"No she turned out to be Elsa, Dr. O was made temporary Principal and I did mention that my boyfriend was at Reefside Tech, and he said that he'd make an exception and allow me to bring you if you want to go?"

"Kira it's essential that you go so I guess we'd better get dressed and head to the school for the Prom"

"Justin thanks for this I needed you to pull me through but how did you survive after loosing your Powers?"

"I had my dad and I kept in contact with Jason Scott and Kimberly Hart they helped me move on Jason helped me focus again by teaching me different styles of Martial arts and Kim taut me a few gymnastics moves to widen my Fighting ability"

"I entered karate tournaments with Jason in my corner and Kim their as well we became close and they helped me move on until Storm returned"

Six months had passed Kira was starting to get worried that Justin was over working himself with trying to mend her Zord and she was just about to go and see how he was doing when he came walking in with blood trickling from his arm.

"Justin what happened to you?"

"Your Zord bites" said Justin.

"You fixed her?" she asked hugging him.

"Yeah I did and I have something to ask you?"

"Go ahead Justin?"

"Kira Ford will you marry me?" Justin asked as he pulled a box out of his pocket with an engagement ring in it.

"Oh Justin I'd love to marry you" said Kira.

"Fantastic because I have an engagement present for you"

"You have what is it?"

Justin reaches in his bag and pulls out a spare communicator like his and hands it to her.

"What's this do?"

"It's a communicator like mine but that's not the surprise, the surprise is somewhere else and that's why you need that" said Justin pointing to the communicator.

Kira strapped her communicator to her wrist so it was similar to Justin's and said. "So what's next?"

"Next you push the button their and think where you want to go and you will reappear their"

"So I think of my Peterazord and I'll be there?"

"Yeah but if you want I'll hold on to you for your first teleport"

"That will be good?"

"So I'll hold on to you as we teleport" Justin said as he held on to Kira as she pushed the button and ended up in the area with the destroyed Dino Thunder Zord were.

"Why are we here?" Kira asked.

"Come on out guys and show Kira what we've created" said Justin.

Then with a flash Kira's Pterazord arrived looking as good as new, then Siren Blaster arrived in battle mode.

"Ok do it" said Justin.

Then with a beep and a screech from each Zord they formed a new Zord.

"Justin what is that?" Kira asked.

"Kira meet the Ptera Blaster our new Megazord incase Mesogog or something else attacks we can fight them off" replied Justin.

"I love it this is the best engagement present ever"

"I'm glad you like it honey. The only question I have is how will our parents take the news I asked you to marry me and that you said yes?"

"Well they have always supported our relationship so I expect they'll be happy for us"

Three days later Justin and Kira were celebrating their parents had accepted they were getting married and wanted to move to LA so Kira could follow her dreams of becoming a musician. When two envelopes were posted through the letter box they both looked identical inside was a Blue card in Justin's and a Yellow one in Kira's Justin's had a number 2 on it and said 'you have been chosen'. Kira's was identical except it had a number 6 on it.

The End.

**A/N.2** I am also working on a story that tells what the missions are that the six rangers get chosen from. So thanks once again guys n gals also thanks to those who P.M'D me with ideas for the sequel some are being used other might make their way in to the Missions they get chosen from if they work right any that don't will end up in another one of my stories.


End file.
